The Gate
by CteelKyo
Summary: There has been a tear in the precipice worlds that has opened a rift into realms unknown. Now the Seritei, Hueco Mundo, and the world of the living all have quite a problem on their hands as strange creatures from other worlds and paradigms invade. But new allies are formed as well. First fic I've ever posted, wish me luck! Ps will have yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! My first fanfic thats ever been posted online so please be gentle, this is an introductory chapter of a mother of all crossfics so be ready!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the other series I intend to use in this fic, Love goes to all authors and artists of the originals.**

**~The Gate~**

**Introductory 1st chapter**

_On the Seritei-_

Kyoraku sat alone among the blooming plum trees relaxing and sipping some warm sake. He sighed as he watched the gently spiraling petals falling to the ground. It was a beautiful spring here in the Seritei, and Kyoraku was enjoying himself before getting dragged back of for reports and such. He felt something was slightly off somehow though. He looked around wondering why he felt that way. Scanning the sky he noticed something _was_ off. There was a open hole rending itself wider in the center of the sky. It didn't look like a gargantua and definitely wasn't a senkaimon. It was jagged and torn looking, as if someone had ripped the fabric of the sky. He heard the alarms across the Seritei sound off. He sighed to himself and stood up putting away his sake. _Wonder what we have on our hands this time._ He thought to himself, a sad smile gracing his lips.

_On Hueco Mundo-_

Grimmjow couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. He gaped openly staring into the maw above him. His eyes widened as deep withing that swirling gate above, he could almost see something. Something that looked like another world. Dark and swirling clouds made it hard to discern exact details. But the spiritual pressure of this strange gate was heavy on him, almost pushing him down into the sand._ What the hell is this thing?_ He suddenly realized that something had fallen from the gate. S_omeone_ he should say as he looked across at a strange being wearing deep red and a white mask. It didn't feel like a hollow of any kind he knew but its reiatsu was strong and felt ominously deadly. Grimmjow grinned as his hand drifted to Panteras hilt, he needed a new challenge.

_In the World of the Living-_

Ichigo Kurosaki kicked a rock as he made his way slowly back home. So many thoughts were going through his head as he walked. He sighed and looked up at the sky that was dyed pink and orange from the sunset. He felt an odd tremor in the abient reiatsu around him. _What the,..?_He then saw it, though no one else looked up at it or even seemed to notice. But there it was, a huge rip in the sky. _Thats no gargantua._ He quickly pulled Kon out of his backpack."**Oi, I need to go take a look over there, you watch out while I'm gone." **Kon sounded like he was going to protest but Ichigo quickly pulled out the gikongan from Kons stuffed body and swallowed it. He then shunpoed toward the gate as soon as he was free of his body. _What the hell is this thing?_ As he got closer he could tell that something was coming through, but they didn't seem to be hollows. They were ugly large metallic looking creatures with giant cannons all over their bodies. One of them came right at him firing its large bullets at him. He sliced the bullets in half as he attacked it, he flipped in the air to strike it from behind with a single Getsuga Tensho. It had a physical form that simply blew up but its soul,.. he could feel the soul within cry out for joy as it was released. He could feel the pain that soul had felt._ It was being bound to that form, who would do such a thing? _He looked down and cursed under his breath._ Danm, the others scattered already, I'll have to keep an eye out for them._ Then he looked to the gate that was still wide open. He could swear that he could see a different land deep in the center of the wide hole that was pouring strong spiritual pressure out from it. _Bet that they weren't the only things that came through, but how to close it?_

Uruhara stepped out of the shop having felt the immense reiatsu tearing past the shops defenses. He looked up at the sky from under his hat, fan in hand. _Wonder if everyone will be ready for whatever comes through that thing, I'm going to have to call on Her for help with something like this. _He thought to himself as he turned heading downstairs to the basement.**"We're going to have guests tonight"** He told Tessai as he passed by. Tessai bowed and left to go find Ururu and Jinta to warn them and put them to work getting the shop ready for company.

_Meanwhile-_

Aizen smiled to himself in the confining darkness. He knew it was happening even though the walls of sekkiseki blocked all outside reiatsu. He knew it was a gamble opening up all realms to any outer dimensions and realms unknown. But he knew, it was just what he needed to possibly get free and to lure out the Spirit King. He knew he was soon to be loathed even more by the Gotei 13, but that was inevitable. _If only they knew it is not them that I oppose, only the unseen leader of this orderly chaos and corruption. It is a pity._ He sighed to himself. And waited,..

_Elsewhere-_

Azure blue eyes watched from a nearby roof. Gazing up at the orange haired teen that was giving chase to the unearthly abominations that were running loose and causing disruption. He sighed and crouched down looking around. _Reminds me of how things used to be, why does this place seem familiar? Could it be?_ He shook his head, he didnt know where this new land was. But he knew it couldn't be, he didn't dare hope at least. He smiled to himself though and again looked to the strange, sword wielding teenager that had just cleaved one of the beasts in half. _Him I need to keep an eye on though._

Chaos was already here, in more than one way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note= Still don't own any of the characters or anime/mangas that this story is based off of. This chapter is perhaps a little rushed maybe and slightly OOC, but hey its a crossfic after all.**

**To those who dont know some of the characters there will be credits at the end of the fic. For now just read and enjoy!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**-The Gate-**

**Chapter two**

_Hueco Mundo_

Grimmjow leaped into the air dodging another attack by this strange masked adversary. Its strange eyes glowing as it attacked him again, moving so fast that he could barely keep up with it. _What the fuck is this thing?_He gritted his teeth snarling as he tried to launch another cero at it. His eyes widened as the creature caught it and crushed the cero in its bare hand. Its strange mask seemed to be both smiling maniacally, yet also looked like it was crying as well. He cursed under his breath, as his hand went to Panteras hilt again. _Got no choice, if I don't this thing might actually defeat me. Like I'm gonna let that happen. _He sneered as he pulled Pantera from her sheath. **"**_**Kishire, Pantera.**_**" **The air whipped around them as the spiritual pressure in the area skyrocketed. The red clad stranger watched carefully peering into the dust cloud that now obscured his bluenette opponent. There was pain suddenly as the masked being looked over at his now missing arm. Grimmjow crouched grinning as he saw what he assumed to be surprise on its face. He stood up revealing his resurreccion form, his hair now spilling out behind him. His claws now fully extended, his tail flicking with anticipation. _I haven't had a fight this good since that shinigami punk fought me. _He thought to himself, almost purring with excitement. The masked being across from him watched him impassively. It walked over to where its detached arm lay twitching on the ground. It calmly bent down and picked up the arm and stuck it back on the severed limb. Tendons and flesh twisting and writhing as the arm reattached itself. Grimmjow stared disbelieving, then had to dodge yet again as the thing struck again. It was almost beautiful to watch, the white tendrils of its mask flowing as it moved through the air like lightning slicing a cloud. Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he struck at it again, this time using another technique. He knew this opponent deserved his best and strongest attack. _**Desgarron **_. He slashed at the things mask using all his will, blue light tearing through the air. The thing moved barely dodging the sudden attack, but he still hit it. The white mask tumbled down landing softly on the white sands. Grimmjow heard it roar and saw a bright eerie blue light glowing in the darkness before it collapsed into a red heap on the sand. _Come on, it can't have been that easy. _He though with a scowl as he moved in close to it. He kicked at the now unmoving figure, then flipped it over in its back. He jumped back in surprise, eyes wide and staring. _You gotta be kidding me,..._ It was a raven haired human male.

Unconscious, and clad all in blood red. _Just who is this guy?_ Grimmjow looked around at the devastation from their conflict.

He scowled down at the man and picked him up throwing him over his shoulders. _Might as well watch out for him, so we can fight again later._ His blood getting hot with the thought of battles to come. As he walked off , the mask behind them sifted away into the sands.

_The Seritei_

It felt like any other typical day. Surrounded by possible enemies and irritated as all get out. This time was only different by location and the kind of enemies they were possibly about to face. The blond monk scowled up at the black clad opponents. He heard the Perverted red head beside him whispering. "_**Yo, Sanzo. You think these guys are humans? They don't look Youkai."**_

"**They dont seem to be entirely human either, the chi here is overpowering."** Replied the brunette that was still sitting in the seat next to Sanzo with a cheery smile.**"Maybe they have food!"** Exclaimed the easily excited young monkey in the back seat of the large jeep. Sanzo drew out his harisen giving Goku a good _thwack _for his trouble. He then sat back down with a slight huff. **"Everyone just be quiet and let me think."** He glanced around scanning the area.

_There's quite a few of them. I've never seen robes like those. _He eyed them all carefully, he knew such large groups of armed men,...wait,..there were women as well. Either way such forces are usually under the command of someone stronger than the rest. The terrain was strange as well though. He knew that something was different here. Hakkai was right though, the chi here was so strong that Sanzo had to fight not to be drunk with it. _Just where are we? _**"Who are you people? And how did you make it into the Seritei without passing through the ****Shakonmaku." **Sanzo blinked in surprise. _What the?_ He stared up at the raven haired man that was now standing in front of their vehicle. He was wearing a white haori over his black robes and had a strange hairpiece. His cool stare boring right into Sanzo as raw chi energy washed over him almost overpowering him. He gathered himself up and got to his feet stepping out of the jeep gracefully. **"I am Genjo Sanzo, me and my companions are traveling to the west."** He calmly replied while staring right back at the somewhat effeminate leader of the strange, sword wielding group. The other man raised an eyebrow.**"The west you say? Tell me, just what are you? The reiatsu around you and your,..comrades is most unsettling." **Sanzo cocked his head leveling his gaze at the man.**"What we are is none of your business, we are only passing through. We may ask to stay the night but no more. We are in a bit of a hurry you see."** The other man eyed him quizzically. **"You really don't know where you are do you?" **Sanzo blinked, **"What do you mean?" **The man gracefully stepped closer. **"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Taichou of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13. Welcome to Soul Society."**

_The World of the Living_

Ichigo sighed as he walked to school feeling exhausted from the other night. He didnt know what kind of creatures they were but they were tough. He just hopped that he wouldn't have to break anyone face in today at school. His dad was a handful enough in the mornings. He got to the front gates of Karakura High and frowned as he heard a commotion up ahead. _What now?_ He thought irritably as he ran up ahead to go see what was going on. He dropped his bag and stared gaping at the scene before him. There was what looked like a new transfer student taking down a band of goons single handedly. He was fighting the group of punks that always were trying to pick fights with Ichigo. Though they all were larger in stature to the new guy it didnt seem to give them much advantage. The little black haired guy seemed to have some quick reflexes and was pretty agile. He took the last guy out with a single kick to the guys face using both feet at the same time. Then flipped from his hands back to his feet landing in a perfect defensive pose.**"Damn you're good."** Ichigo finally said as the guy stood up and brushed off his shirt.**"Awww man! First day at a new school and still got to deal with morons like these!" **The guy then looked up at Ichigo with a goofy smile as he scratched the back of his head. **"Oh sorry about that. Hey there! The names Ranma Saotome. Nice to meet you!"** Ichigo just stared for a moment, _this guy,.._**"Names Ichigo Kurosaki. I take it you're one of the new transfer students?""Yeah me and my Pops recently moved here from China so I'll be staying here until we move again." **Ichigo stared at the new guy still bewildered. **"I see you seem to be pretty skilled at martial arts there."** He replied casually, curious about the energetic young guy.**"Yeah my Pops runs the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. We've been training all across China."** Ranma said with a bright smile. **"That's pretty cool, hey maybe you and me can go training after school sometime." "Its on!"** Ranma declared giving him a thumbs up.**"Hey is this the right place?"** Both Ranma and Ichigo started and spun around. A silver haired tan skinned teen smiled up at them cheerfully.**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you two. I'm new here so I don't know my way around yet."** Ichigo felt his hair stand on end slightly from the strange, strong reiatsu that was pulsing off of the azure eyed stranger. _Could it be?He looks almost like,.._**"Hey no problem! I'm new here too by the way. Whats your name?" **Ranma quickly replied cutting Ichigos thoughts short. The sliver haired boy bowed politely to both of them. **"Pleased to meet you both, my name is chaos." "Huh, pretty interesting name there."**

Ichigo said dubiously eying the guy. _This guy is hiding something big time._ The boy simply smiled back passively. The school bell rang and Ranma looked up with a start. **"Awww man! Gotta run guys! Catch you later."** And took of at high speeds down the school corridors. Ichigo sighed, **"yeah we better go." **He stared back at the strange boy before leaving for his own class. **"We'll talk again later."** He said over his shoulder. _Indeed we will,_ chaos thought to himself.

* * *

You gotta love Grimmjow! Tried to make a smooth introduction to some new character but didn't go as well as I could have hoped. But then again its still my first fic.

Don't know when the next chapter will be since I'm in the process of moving right now. But trust me next chapter will be better! Possible pairings next chapter.

Thanks goes to MissLilly2012 for her wonderful support, and to SchnaDin for her interest in my story!


End file.
